prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Siren
Siren is a friend of Hummy, also born in Major land. Last year she sung the Major Land's Melody of Happiness. But this year Aphrodite chose Hummy to sing it instead of her. She then felt betrayed and went to Minor Land to ask Mephisto if she could be his servant. But in truth, she was brainwashed as a tool so he could get the Legendary Score. She has an ability to Summon Negatones from the scattered notes. Besides being a cat like Hummy she also has a human form named . and has a cure ego named . She uses the blue Fairy Tone Tiry to transform. History Betrayal Siren, feeling betrayed by Aphrodite because she chose Hummy to sing the Melody of Happiness, goes to Mephisto of Minor Land pledging her loyalty. On the day that Hummy was due to debut as the new singer of the "Melody of Happiness", Mephisto attacks stealing the Legendary Score and rewriting the notes to create the "Melody of Sorrow". He then Called forth Siren to sing the new melody. Aphrodite was shocked over her betrayal as she began to sing causing the crowd to start crying and feeling sad. Aphrodite stops the song and spreads the notes to the land where warriors are born. Mephisto sends Siren and the Trio the Minor after them. First Encounter with Pretty Cures Siren, in the guise of Ellen, meets Hibiki first and is eager to take the G Clef sealed in her heart. Hibiki runs outside only to see Kanade holding a record the two girls used to listen to together. Siren sees Kanade has the same G Clef as Hibiki and orders the Trio the Minor to take Kanade's while she takes Hibiki's. Before they even reached the G Clefs, the emblems suddenly shone, throwing back Siren and Trio the Minor. As she regains her footing, she sees one of the notes from the Legendary Score on the record and quickly transforms it into a Negatone which calls forth a monster to attack the city and spread the sorrow. Hibiki and Kanade were angered by this, and the emblems in their hearts came out and transformed into Cure Modules, which allowed the two girls to transform into Pretty Cures. Betrayed Again During episode 10, Siren was injured and was about to get hit by a car until Ouji saved her. In his presence, she cannot reveal her true nature to him but seemed to have developed a bond with Ouji. The next day, Siren hesitates due to Ouji's presence and one of her stooges, Bassdrum, transforms the gifts Hibiki and Kanade received into Negatones which they defeat. Afterwards, Bassdrum denounces Siren as their leader. Later, Mephisto declares Bassdrum as the new leader due to Siren's sudden change. The Big Lie and Being Brainwashed During Episode 13, Siren sees Hummy telling Hibiki and Kanade about the times when they were still friends. Hummy is able to reach her heart and Siren begins to cry. Then Falsetto and Baritone appear, in disguise, and inform the Cures that there is a "Negatone" wreaking havoc in the town. Once Hummy and the Cures are out of the way, Siren sees one of the old contestants who tells her that Hummy told the judges for the audition that Siren had given her a fake score. Mephisto appears and tells her the same thing, but Siren still believes in Hummy. She then tried to oppose him but Mephisto brainwashed her again, making sure he erased her memories of being with Hummy and becoming a tool to serve him. Rebirth as Cure Beat Ellen Kurokawa Ellen Kurokawa is Siren's human form, which she uses to disguise herself at some points in the story to lower the Harmony Power of the Pretty Cures and to make sure she can get the Scattered Notes. In this form however, she has shown to be a strong fighter and is able to materialize notes and use them as projectiles. Cure Beat is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Siren/Ellen, which debuted in Episode 21. She does it by using her Cure Module, along with her Fairy Tone, Tiry, to transform. When transformed, her normally dark purple hair changes to an intense purple. Cure Beat wields a Guitar-like Belltier but her abilities were not yet shown. Relationships *Hummy - Siren was a friend of Hummy, but after Aphrodite asked Hummy to sing the song instead of her, Siren felt betrayed and became Mephisto's right hand. She tends to yell at Hummy as to try to argue but Hummy is just so optimistic it doesn't really matter. After she found out the truth, she then apologized to her until she was brainwashed by Mephisto once again. Ethymology *'Siren' is a reference to Greek myth, specifically the Odyssey where a group of beautiful witches called the "Sirens" would sing to lure sailors to their deaths by making them crash their boat into the rocky shores of their island. Trivia *Siren is the first mascot-like character to be a villain. She is also the second mascot-like character to become a Pretty Cure, the other being Milk. *Siren is the second villain who is been rejected by a villainous group due to her weakness, the other being Higashi Setsuna of Fresh Pretty Cure!. **More strangely, Cure Beat shares the same colors as Cure Berry from Fresh Pretty Cure!. *Siren also has a human form like the mascots from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and Coupe from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. She first introduces herself in this form to Hibiki as Ellen. *Although her main form is Ellen, Siren also seems to be able to disguise herself as any human, as she does this to try to fool the Cures. *Siren is the only mascot character besides Hummy to be a cat. *Siren as Ellen has used her abilities to decrease Hibiki and Kanade's Harmony Power by disguising herself as a transfer student named Houjou Sakura. Gallery Sirenhuman.jpg|Siren in her human form as Ellen Siren.png|siren's cat form 0568409aec26e0dbfe3b84014cde1ce41297131908_full.jpg|Siren human form, Ellen and cat form 967fa670ab3e40f5d436e5995306b20a.jpg|A picture of Ellen Siren staring through the window.png|Siren looking through the window doremi-curecom-suite-precure-01-1280x720-979152cb-mkv_snapshot_14-38_2011-02-24_12-38-33.png|Ellen Siren_sakura.jpg|Siren in her Sakura Hojo disguise. Suiteprecure098.jpg|Character sheet of Ellen. Suiteprecure097.jpg|Another character sheet of Ellen. Suiteprecure084.jpg|Character sheet of Siren. Suiteprecure083.jpg|Another character sheet of Siren. Siren0.jpg 242929_213782281987644_100000676222486_692815_2559931_o.jpg|Profile of Siren Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ characters Category:Villains Category:Mascots Category:Cures